Courage and Love
by beanieboy
Summary: Something between Tai and Sora... Rate this story!
1. Default Chapter Title

Courage and Love 

By Beanieboy 

The Digidestined walked through the only clear path in a thick forest in the Digiworld. They were searching for TK's crest, the last crest they had to find. They hadn't run into Myotismon or any of his henchmen for a while, so they were all tense. 

They came to a three-way fork in the path. 

"Allright everybody," said Matt, who was at the head of the line, "Your digivices should indicate you if TK's crest is anywhere near if we go a little farther, so we can split up and go down these three paths. We'll meet back here in, um... two hours, okay?" 

"Sounds good to me." said Tai. 

"Okay. TK and I will go on the left path; Joe, Izzy, and Mimi will go on the middle path, and Sora and Tai will go on the right path. See you all in two hours." Matt and TK walked down the first path while Joe cautiously walked down the middle one behind Izzy and Mimi, and Sora and Tai set off their path. 

Most of the way, Tai and Sora didn't say anything, while Agumon and Biyomon chatted away about the best kinds of fruits in the Digiworld. 

"So..." began Tai, "did you ever start reading one of those books we're supposed to read before 8th grade?" 

Sora laughed. "No. Forgot all about them." 

"Me too." said Tai. 

They both laughed, then said nothing. 

That conversation got off on the wrong foot. 

Now Biyomon and Agumon were showing off their attacks, Pepper breath and Spiral Twister, seeing whose was better. 

"What's that?" Tai pointed to a speck in the sky. 

"Huh..." said Sora. 

The speck got bigger and bigger, until it was evident that it was- A DEVIDRAMON!! 

"AAAHH!!!" yelled Agumon and Biyomon. They ran back and hid behind Tai and Sora. 

The Devidramon flapped its wings and touched down right in front of Tai and Sora. Myotismon got off of its back and walked up to the two Digidestined. "Hello, humans. I suppose you are looking for this?" he showed them a tiny trinket, TK's crest! 

"Hey!! That's not yours!" said Tai. 

"It's not yours either." said Myotismon. He had a point. 

"Agumon, digivolve!" said Tai. 

"I can't, Tai, it'll take more than me to beat Myotismon and a Devidramon!" 

"Maybe so, but Metal Greymon and Garudamon could!" said Sora. 

Agumon smiled. "Agumon digivolved to... GREYMON!" 

"Biyomon digivolved to... BIRDRAMON!" 

"Nova blast!" Greymon fired out a ball of fire. 

"Meteor wing!" Birdramon unleashed an explosion of flame, causing Myotismon to stagger back. "I told you mine was better." muttered Birdramon to Greymon. 

"Show off. Greymon digivolved to... METAL GREYMON!!!" 

A giant metal - and - flesh monster stood where Greymon had been. "Chest Missiles!!" Metal Greymon shot out missiles, hitting Myotismon's wing. 

"Birdramon digivolved to... GARUDAMON!!!" In an explosion of fire, Garudamon emerged. "Fire Wing!!" 

Garudamon fired out a burning blade. 

"RETREAT!!!" yelled Myotismon. 

Devidramon and Myotismon flew away, leaving behind the crest of hope. 

Tai picked up the crest and put it in his pocket. 

Metal Greymon and Garudamon de-digivolved to Koromon and Yokomon. 

"We make a great team!" said Koromon. Yokomon blushed. 

They began to head back. 

"Sora, um, there's something I kind of haven't told you about for, um, almost a year." started Tai, "It's... I mean I..." 

"I love you too." said Sora. She kissed Tai. 

THE END 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Courage and Love Part 2 

By Beanieboy 

Note: Be sure to read Courage and Love before this one, otherwise you might not get it. If you liked the first one, you'll love this!! 

Tai and Sora finally emerged from the dense path onto the first path all seven of them had been on, but the other Digidestined weren't there! 

"Hey!" said Tai, "Where'd they all go? They were supposed to meet us back here about now, right?" 

"Yeah...maybe it hasn't been two hours yet." suggested Sora. 

"I doubt it. I set my watch. The alarm went off a little while ago. You don't think they left us..." 

"No, I'm sure they wouldn't do that. But, it's kind of wierd that none of the five of them would be here." said Sora. 

"Not at all wierd." said a familiar voice from the shadows on the side of the path. "In fact, they're all here!" It was Myotismon, followed by an armada of evil Digimon. The five others were tied to a tree. "If you hand over your crests, I might consider setting them free. Otherwise..." the Devidramons and Monochromons snarled. Myotismon snickered and showed Tai and Sora all four of the others' crests! "And you might want to give over the little kid's crest, too." said Myotismon. 

Tai had almost forgotten that he had TK's crest in his pocket. 

"No, we'll never give in!! You won't get -" 

"GRISLY WING!!!" Myotismon shot out a storm of bats. They grabbed onto Tai, Sora, Koromon and Yokomon, brought them to a tree and tied them up. 

"That was really smart, Tai. You should have given him your crests." said Matt from a tree nearby. "At least then we'd be free." 

"Are you insane?!" yelled Tai, "He won't set us free! You know Myotismon would just steal our crests and then kill us!" 

Matt didn't talk anymore after that. 

Myotismon wasn't facing the tied up humans, he had left the dumb Monochromons to guard. 

"Koromon, maybe you can try to squeeze out and untie us!" 

"Okay, Tai." Koromon wiggled out of the ropes. He was so small, the Monochromon barely noticed. "Koromon digivolved to... Agumon!" Agumon hid behind the tree. "Pepper Breath!" a fireball hit the ropes. They burned apart. "Tai! Yokomon! Sora! Move, quick!" 

Tai, Sora, and Yokomon took off the ropes and ran away from the burning tree. The tree was soon covered in flames. It fell over on one of the Monochromon. Now, the Monochromon noticed. 

Tai untied the ropes holding down Matt, TK, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and their Digimon quickly, before the Monochromon came crashing through the trees. 

"Get them!!!" yelled Myotismon. He sent a few Devidramon after them. 

"We'll need a lot of firepower here! Digivolve!!!" said Tai. 

"Agumon digivolved to... GREYMON!!" 

"Yokomon digivolved to... Biyomon!" 

"Gabumon digivolved to... GARURUMON!!" 

"All right!! Let's get them!! Nova Blast!" Greymon spat out a ball of fire, burning one Monochromon. 

"Howling blaster!!" said Garurumon. He froze a Devidramon solid. 

"Greymon digivolved to... METAL GREYMON!!! Chest missiles!" Metal Greymon fired two missiles strait at Myotismon. In the explosion, Myotismon was forced to let go of all the crests. Metal Greymon used his robotic instincts to catch the crests precisely. 

"Run!! We don't stand a chance against Myotismon!!" yelled Joe, he began running at speeds impossible without adrenaline. 

"He's right! Retreat!" yelled Tai. 

The Digidestined ran as fast as they could. Metal Greymon followed them, De-digivolving to Koromon along the way. 

An hour later, Myotismon and his goons had given up following them, and they were deep in the forest. 

"I think we lost them. But where are all of our crests?" said Matt. 

Koromon opened his mouth, revealing the four missing crests. 

"All right Koromon!" said Izzy. 

"I don't think I want mine anymore." said Mimi. 

"TK, Sora and I got your crest earlier. Here it is." said Tai, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the crest. 

"Wow!! Thanks, Tai." TK put the crest around his neck. 

They walked on for a little while, until it got dark. Izzy found a dry cave to sleep in. 

"We'll each look out for an hour tonight. I'll be first." said Tai. 

Everyone else was soon asleep. Tai sat outside the cave with a fire he had made. Koromon snored next to him. 

Tai poked a stick in the fire, causing sparks to shoot up. He put the stick in the fire. 

"Hey Tai." said Sora. She was awake too. 

"Hey." 

"Look, sorry about earlier, I guess I should have, uh, asked or something." Said Sora. 

"No, it's fine. I guess we both like each other then." 

"Yeah." she came and put her arm around Tai. 

They both looked at the stars together. 

THE END 


End file.
